


My Pretty Little Boy

by tayanika



Category: SHINee
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayanika/pseuds/tayanika
Summary: Onew went to the province to look for a part time job. He found otherwise.
Relationships: OnTae - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	My Pretty Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Taemin was eleven years old. Onew was twenty-four. You get the point.  
> A/N: This fic was inspired by the anime/manga, Boku no Pico. If you know the story, then expect this fic to be of matured content. You have been warned. This was originally posted on my Livejournal fic account: https://yurr-heart-out.livejournal.com/

**_________________**

It probably wasn’t the right decision to go to that house. The summer heat was off the rocker and the sweat on his neck and armpits that were seeping through his white shirt makes him look like he has been running for hours. It didn’t occur to him to bring an extra shirt as he thought that he could find the place quickly. The small bag he carried felt like a boulder on his shoulder and the light sneakers on his feet felt so uncomfortable that he felt like stumbling on them. And at that moment, he turned on the corner of the road and suddenly saw a shaded bench on which he can sit on and God help him he really needed to sit.

As if some divine entity had truly heard him, a light cool breeze suddenly came from nowhere as he slumped towards the bench and exhaustedly sat on the bench. He wiped sweaty chocolate brown hair from his forehead with his hand and he tried to coax more air into his body by fanning himself with his shirt and it paid off, he was feeling a bit cool now that he’s not walking anymore.

He looked at the view in front of him. The fresh color of the blue sea and the golden sparkling color of sand on the shore made him feel more refreshed than he intended and he was glad for the comfort. He felt his bag on his side and reached for the zipper. Opening it, he looked for the bottle of orange juice and packed clubhouse sandwich he bought earlier. He felt that he deserved the treat after the long grueling hours he spent travelling from Seoul to this rural area by the sea.

After this little snack, he should really get going and find that old bar he would be spending the whole summer working as a part timer. Gulping down a mouthful of sandwich, he watched as two voluptuous ladies on sexy summer outfits made their way towards a paid telescope that faces the beach. He watched as one of them slid a coin in the telescope and began to maneuver the thing from left to right, up and down, while her friend pointed out things on the beach while laughing and tapping her friend from behind.

What a nice ass, he thought. And he suddenly felt curious on what they are looking at to be having so much fun. One of the girls, the one who’s laughing, glanced behind her back and saw him looking. He casually looked back while munching on his sandwich and saw her pass he eyes on his wide chest and well muscled arms and slyly smiled. She tapped her friend and said friend glanced back too, well, it could be said that they both appreciated what they saw. And so, after more butt wriggling and sly grins later, the two women went away with disappointed glances towards him and he waited until they were out of sight before making his way towards the telescope.

He felt coins in his back pocket and slid one into the slot and began viewing. He saw several people on the beach: couples lunging on one another, boys trying to put lotion on several sexy ladies on swimsuits, and families sitting on blankets with packed lunches while their kids ran along the beach playing tag. He maneuvered the telescope farther right and he saw several big rocks by the water. He was about to turn the thing again but he caught sight of a naked kid on top of a particularly big rock. He pushed the zoom in button and saw a pretty kid washing her shirt on the sea water.

Wait…what was that dangling on her front…a dick? Shit, so the kid was a boy? He zoomed in on the kid’s face and saw that he seriously looked like a girl. Actually he looked far prettier than any girl he had ever seen. He had silky skin like he always dip on milk after every bath and he has the slimmest waist any girl would die for. Well, considering he was still a kid, he still oozes that innocent sexuality that always turns him on. Needless to say, he has a thing for the innocent and young.

The view suddenly became dark and he realized that the timer is done and so he had to put it in another coin to continue looking. He quickly slid in another coin and turned to the exact spot where the boy was but he was nowhere in sight. He searched the shore until the timer was done again but he didn’t see the boy again. Sighing, he went back to the bench and picked up his bag and trash and went his way up the road. This is going to be a far longer day then he had anticipated.

The pub looked like one of those places where mysterious heroes on movies usually hang out. It was pretty old but still in great shape and his friend didn’t get it wrong when he said that the place was pretty peaceful and quiet, just the way he hoped for. He went inside and saw the old barman wiping some glasses behind the bar. The old man didn’t glance up when the chimes on the door clanged but he did when he felt the newcomer sit on of the stools. He was an old man of sixties and he has a bushy white moustache and equally bushy goatee. He looked at the man in front of him with mild interest and asked what drink he was going to order. Iced coffee, he said and the old man turned and pulled one of the clean tall glasses on the counter.

The young man was looking at the old man scuffle about that he didn’t notice the tiny person in an apron approach him and place a glass of water from a tray in front of him, tipping his toes slightly in the process as he wasn’t quite tall enough for the height of the bar. The young man was slightly surprised to see a glass of water appear in front of him but his eyes went wide like saucers when he saw who put it in there.

He hadn’t expected to see boy here of all places. He looked even more beautiful up close and he can’t stop the slight drool that formed on his mouth. The boy was wearing a yellow sleeveless tank top inside that pink ruffled apron and his legs look so much sexy wearing very short boy shorts. He almost didn’t hear the slight thud of glass placed in front of him by the old man as he was busy gaping at the beauty in front of him.

The boy looked at him with innocent curiosity at first then asked, “What would you like to order along with that iced coffee sir? Would you like a slice of cheesecake or some cookies?” along with a slight blush of a smile on his soft cheeks.

The young man recollected himself and said that iced coffee’s just fine thanks, and went to turn his face to the old man in front of him, slightly gulping down some excess saliva from his mouth. The old man asked where he was from and the young man answered that he was from Seoul and that his friend told him that he could get a part time job for the summer on this place, very aware that the pretty boy skipped away from him and went to put the tray on the side of the bar. The old man nodded and asked him what his name was and the young man answered, “My name’s Lee Jinki. I’m 24 years old college student taking up a major in business management in Seoul University.” The old man nodded again and equally introduced himself as Lee Jungwan, the owner of the pub and the little kid was his grandson named Lee Taemin, aged 11 years old taking a vacation there for the summer.

Lee Taemin did the customary 90 degrees bow and Jinki thought he has a very nice nape indeed. He also bowed to the kid and even offered his hand for a shake and the kid smiled so happily that Jinki almost forgot himself. Taemin’s hand was as soft as cotton and it was all Jinki could do to prevent himself from hugging him. He was a tall kid for his age but he’s still half of Jinki’s height and his hair was naturally light brown as if he had foreign blood in his bloodstream.

All talk about Jinki taking in the part time job was made that late afternoon at the pub and he was later shown to his locker at the back by his very eager young guide happily chirruping beside him all the way. The old man said there weren’t many kids on this part of the province and so his grandson felt kind of sad and alone so if he could spend more time with him he would really appreciate it. It took all of his self control not to tell the old man that he could very well take good care of his grandson in every delicious way possible than he could ever imagine and he would do so very eagerly.

So it went every day that he would meet and play with Taemin in the morning and go to the pub in the afternoon until evening so that he could help the old man with the close up. Everyday spent with the kid was pure bliss as he proved to be an energetic little thing with the cutest antics of making him pay for ice cream and video games on the modest gaming station they found near the beach. Sometimes they would stroll along the beach and search for weird looking shells that Taemin likes to collect, or sometimes they would take a ride on Jinki’s new car which he just got three days after he started his part time work. His father bought him the car so that he needn’t have to take the bus and walk all the way from his rented apartment to work. The car ride was always suggested by Jinki as Taemin would always jump up and down from happiness and would always stick his head out of the window and feel the breeze, giving Jinki full view of his chubby rear and leaving him with half a hard on afterwards.

Jinki also found out why Taemin likes wearing short boy shorts, sleeveless tank tops of different colors and fitting t-shirts. He reasoned that it’s very hot during the summer so he wanted to always feel fresh and wears breezy clothing. Jinki didn’t complain about any of those reasons at all.

One morning, Jinki was taking a walk with Taemin towards the beach when the kid saw a paid viewing telescope and wanted to try it. Jinki noticed that it was the exact same telescope that he had used when he first saw Taemin naked on the big rock and was reminded of that day when he first started lusting over his employer’s very young grandson. Taemin skipped over to the machine and had to tiptoe so much as he can’t quite reach the tube with his eyes. Jinki stepped forward and Taemin asked him to carry him higher so that he could see the view better. Jinki obliged and closed in his arms around the tiny waist and lifted him up a bit. It was by far the hardest thing he has to do as he now had a very close view of this pretty kid’s nape. It was as smooth as silk and slightly pink with a very alluring fragrance which he can’t help but bury his nose into. Luckily, Taemin didn’t notice anything as the timer ended and he was distracted. It was all Jinki could do to not ravage this tempting, innocent little kid.  
They made their way back to the car but not before Jinki getting Taemin a scoop of his favorite ice cream from the dessert shop where Jinki parked his car behind the trees. It could easily be seen and yet it would not be easy to see if someone is inside because of the wild bushes surrounding it. They went inside and Taemin resumed eating his scoop as Jinki sat by his side quite mesmerized by the pink tongue slurping away the soft substance. He could not very well take his eyes off such a sight and Taemin noticed. As innocent as he was, he just thought that Jinki also wanted some ice cream and handed him the cone offering him some. Jinki made to lick it but the ice cream was easily melted that a huge chunk fell on his shirt. Taemin giggled at the sight and said, “You’re so clumsy hyung! That’s just ice cream you know. C’mere, we can’t let the ice cream go to waste.” Finally, he scooped up the ice cream on Jinki’s shirt with his finger and brought it to his mouth.

Fuck. This kid is really trying to kill me. Thought Jinki as he watched the finger full of ice cream disappear into Taemin’s sinful mouth passing through his pink full lips, then slightly sucking on them for quite a few seconds it came out of his mouth with a slight pop. The ice cream on Taemin’s hand was quickly melting and it already started dripping on his fingers down to his wrist. The unmindful kid quickly licked up the dripping cone and even licked the one’s already on his wrist, one again showing that little pink tongue in the process. Jinki watched all of this as he gulped in more drool and Taemin noticed the stain on his shirt.

“Hyung, aren’t you going to have trouble washing the stain off from that shirt?” he asked as he blinks towards Jinki, still licking on his ice cream.

Jinki blushed from being caught staring twice and said that he could manage it, but Taemin was already lunging forward towards him and gave him the shock of his life by licking up the stain from his shirt.

Jinki can’t move. He can’t think. And oh god he would like to stay that way forever and just feel that sinful little tongue licking on his chest like that. He should have scolded him for such an act, he should have stopped him from doing it, but instead he found himself lifting Taemin’s chin with his hand and dragging his head towards his so that he could taste those lips for himself. He felt heaven the moment his lips touched Taemin’s pink ones.

Taemin’s eyes went big like saucers and he can’t move. His Jinki-hyung was kissing him! In a flash, Taemin’s young mind formed all of the necessary questions he should ask the moment it’s over but at the moment he couldn’t very well voice out any of those questions. Jinki’s lips has trapped his perfectly and was even slightly nipping at it. Taemin, who wasn’t even kissed by his own mom on the lips, felt so shocked at this new development. He can’t move his body, but his lips can. And so he did, and what happened next surprised him to infinity and beyond. He felt Jinki’s tongue probing at his mouth’s entrance and felt it slithered it’s way inside uninvited. Taemin couldn’t believe this was happening and so he could just close his eyes and wait for it to end.

Even in his young mind, Taemin knew that everything was wrong of course. He was taught as a boy that he should be attracted to girls and should only like girls and he knows that as much as kisses go, it should be done with girls only. At least that’s what his father and mother said to him. But this man who was suddenly kissing him was also a boy like him, a grown man nonetheless, and yet he was kissing him like nothing was wrong. Did Taemin’s parents made a mistake? Was he supposed to be kissing other boys too as his hyung was doing right now? Taemin’s mind was so full of questions that he was quite surprised to feel that Jinki was already withdrawing his tongue and parting his lips from his. They were both slightly breathing harder than usual and the first thing that Taemin did was ask:

“Why did you kiss me hyung?”

Of course, Jinki knew the moment his lips touched Taemin’s that the boy would definitely ask that question. And he had his answer in a form of a question too:

“Don’t you like it?”

Taemin was taken a back by the question. Did he like it? Did he like it when his hyung kissed him like that? He deliberated his answer for a moment and Jinki could already see the wheels on his head turning. He watched the boy frown as he thinks and then finally a very cute deep blush formed on his cheeks as he answered:

“Yes, I liked it.”

Jinki was surprised of course. Did he really said that? Fuck, this kid will really be the death of him. And so, the tight leash of sane self control he has finally snapped and he found himself pushing Taemin back on his seat while he swiftly adjusted the it to lower down. Taemin, still blushing deeply, allowed himself to be lowered down along with the car seat while he watched Jinki towering in front of him. Was there more to come after that kiss? He thought. And strangely though, Taemin found himself getting excited for something he doesn’t know will happen.

Jinki can’t resist taking another sample of those pink lips again and so he kissed Taemin, this time hungrily sucking on his bottom lip while his right hand travel up to the boy’s shirt’s hem, tugging it up. Taemin was too mesmerized by what his hyung was doing with his mouth to notice that his shirt was already high up to his chest, baring his pink little nipples to the predatory eyes of the older man. He felt sweat already forming on his armpits because of the warm weather, which was made more warmer because they’re inside the car. Jinki stopped kissing Taemin long enough to tug the boy’s shirt up so that it crowded around his arms which was already high up above his head. Jinki then tugged at the boy’s shorts next and found that Taemin still wore underwear beneath the shorts.

Jinki ravished at the sight of Taemin totally looking very submissive underneath him and can’t help but give those tempting pink nipples a slight lick each. Taemin shivered with the invasion of unknown and strange feelings that flowed throughout his body starting from his head to toe and finally gathered on his loins. He can’t explain these feelings that his hyung was waking up inside him and he excitedly waited for more, in which case he didn’t really have any idea what he was waiting for.

Jinki noticed that some of the ice cream dripped on Taemin’s bare chest as the boy still held it while Jinki was tugging his shirt up. Taemin was still holding on to the ice cream and he asked:

“Hyung, the ice cream might fall. Could we take care of it first?”

Jinki thought he looked very sexy when he asked this and wanted to further test his young, lustful little boy by telling him:

“Just hold on to it, and don’t let it drop. This is a new car remember?”

And so, Taemin didn’t dare drop the ice cream while Jinki licked up the ice cream drip on his chest even though he would have very much wanted to let go of it because he was shaking so much. Jinki then felt that Taemin’s little penis began to throb and saw it poking beneath Taemin’s briefs. Jinki found it very cute that such a little thing should be brought to life with just licking and nipping and so he gave the little heathen the freedom it sought. He tugged the briefs down and was stunned by how small and smooth (not to mention very erect) Taemin’s penis was. Taemin felt quite embarrassed to see his hyung look at his penis and followed his hyung’s gaze, very much surprised to see his own penis act like that.

Never in his whole life did Taemin see his penis like that. Very straight and slightly throbbing. It looks like a big flesh colored lollipop and that is what exactly Jinki thought it was. A very delicious looking lollipop which he very much wanted to suck on. And so he did.

Jinki poked it first with his finger and saw Taemin close his eyes with the contact. He then slid his palm over it and slightly, but softly, squeezed it and he saw Taemin wriggle slightly. Jinki had never been so attuned to anyone’s pleasure signs as he was to Taemin’s right now and he knows that he might be onto something far more deeper than usual. Hell, right now he didn’t care. He has this beautiful creature at his mercy right here, right now, and he wouldn’t let the chance get away.

He then cupped the balls and made a round motion with his hands while holding it, not neglecting either one. Taemin couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips when Jinki slightly tugged them. Jinki was also perspiring and could feel the sweat dripping from his forehead and knew that he must have a major hard on right now if he glance on his crotch. Instead of glancing though, he concentrated on giving pleasure to this petite boy who was now writhing uncontrollably beneath him as he held the penis with his one hand slightly making up and down sliding motions with it. Jinki saw the first drip of pre-come coming out from the tip and he can’t resist the wild urge to lick it up.

Taemin can’t believe this was happening. Of all things that his hyung could do to him, he chose to give him the very pleasurable experience of masturbation. He knew what masturbation was of course, he already had experience watching a porn video with his naughty friends the one evening they had decided to sleep over at Jonghyun’s house. His friend had his laptop filled with sex videos and other porn stuff so that they could watch it together at night when everyone was asleep. They had watched how a man massages his own penis to make it erect before having sex with a woman. Taemin, who was ten at that time, was very shocked to see his friends enthusiastically watching the videos and even mimicking them in the bathroom. He of course didn’t do it as he was the youngest of them all and was expected to be always assigned as a look out if ever Jonghyun’s mom went upstairs to check if they’re all sleeping already. He had long since wondered what it felt like and right now he finally knew.

Jinki felt the continuous flow of pre-come dripping from Taemin’s penis as he continued to rub up and down. It even dripped to his hands which made them so slick it was now very much easy for him to rub at the flesh. Taemin didn’t try to prevent the cry that escaped him and Jinki knew he had to ask:

“Do you feel good Taemin-ah?”

Taemin opened those beautiful golden-brown eyes at him and nodded, still continuously shuddering the invasion of his senses.

Jinki could feel what Taemin must be feeling right now and he wanted to further the boy’s feeling of pleasure. He bent his head towards Taemin’s crotch and Taemin watched as his penis slowly disappeared into his hyung’s mouth.

“Aaa-aahh…” Taemin can’t help the high pitched cry escaping him as he felt his penis being thoroughly slicked by his hyung’s tongue.

Jinki felt the flesh throb inside his mouth and he had the sudden naughty idea of slightly nipping it which earns him a sudden thrust from Taemin. He was ecstatic to know what other things Taemin will do if he keeps on giving him a blowjob and so he took all of the small penis in his mouth and slowly let it out of his mouth while sucking on it slowly like a lollipop.

“H-hyung…d-don’t!” Taemin cried as he fought to keep his mind sane at the incredible feeling that movement gave him.

Jinki smirked and he suddenly quickened the phase of his sucking. It’s the same process: swallowing the penis whole then sliding it out while sucking. Jinki didn’t miss a beat and Taemin thought he was going to go insane with what his hyung was doing to him.

“H-hyung…s-some-thing…c-coming..a-out..” Taemin stammered as he unconsciously thrusts up to his hyung’s mouth. Jinki steadied Taemin’s waist and he further quickened the phase of sucking. Taemin can’t control the rising urge in his lower body and he finally came to the edge.  
“H-hyuuung…a-aahhhhh!!” Taemin squealed as finally came into Jinki’s mouth. Jinki was surprised with the force of Taemin’s come into his mouth and he was forced to let go so that the come pumped into the car’s ceiling. He watched as Taemin pumped all the pent up come and he though he looked so beautiful arching his back like that while his head was thrown back so that his creamy and sweaty neck was exposed. Jinki knew the image would stick on his mind forever.

As the last drops of come dripped from Taemin, Jinki noticed that the boy had accidentally dropped the ice cream on the back seat and he smiled at that. He knew Taemin couldn’t keep holding on to the ice cream even if he wanted to. But still, he pretended to be crossed,

“You spilled ice cream on my car dongsaeng.”

Taemin, who had his eyes closed the whole time he was in the throes of orgasm, didn’t realize that he had dropped the ice cream cone when he climaxed. On normal circumstances he would have just passed it off with his aegyo but right now, he’s blushing very deeply it looked like his whole head was on fire. Jinki almost smirked at the deep blush Taemin was having and he knew he couldn’t stand for it any longer.

“You must be punished for that, isn’t that right dongsaeng?” he just asked instead.

Taemin looked at his hyung in the eye and found them sparkling at them and that moment he knew his hyung was in one of his playful moods. He relaxed and decided to match him and said:

“Yes, I’m sorry hyung.” And then he sighed.

Jinki can’t help but laugh at such antics and kissed him one more time.

And outside, the sun is fiercely shining its afternoon rays and the car windows can be seen fogging up in the middle of the shady trees as if early morning has just begun.

\-----


End file.
